Ashley and Ellie, A Love Story
by Ska-Punk Lover
Summary: Just a love story. Yeah, it's femme slash. So what?
1. chapitre 1

ashley and ellie - a love story  
  
• • ° ° • • ° ° • • ° ° • • ° ° • •  
  
a/n: yes, this is femme slash. don't like, don't read. i don't own any of the characters...though i really wish i owned craig...  
  
• • ° ° • • ° ° • • ° ° • • ° ° • •  
  
ashley collasped onto the floor, tears pouring out of her face. she was in the hallway of degrassi community school, empty except for her. she had just experienced the crush of her life - all her friends had deserted her.  
  
it had all started when she made the stupid mistake of taking ecstasy. that little break into stupidity ruined her life, and made everyone hate her. she had thought that at least her best friend for years, terri, would stay by her, as she had made no insult towards her, but she had been wrong. terri had joined forces with paige and the rest of ashley's old gang, the gang that now made sure that ashley was always miserable.  
  
she didn't know how to take it. her whole life she had been popular, surrounded by friends. now she was all alone.  
  
her help came at the moment, though she didn't know it at the time. it happened when the door she had been sitting outside opened and smacked her body.  
  
"oww...damn," she said, rubbing her side. she closed her eyes as she did, the pain was that bad.  
  
"oh, i'm so sorry!" she heard a female voice say. "i didn't know that you were there..."  
  
"it's ok," she said, her eyes still clenched shut in pain. "i know you didn't." she didn't hear anything for awhile. but soon she felt a hand on her back, rubbing it slowly.  
  
"did i hurt you bad?" the voice asked. ashley opened her eyes. she found herself staring into the eyes of a very pretty punk girl. she had red and purple hair that was held in two ponytails, some of the strands of the girl's hair done in braids. the girl had on purple makeup as well.   
  
"no...no, i'll be fine," she said, smiling to show the girl her authencity on the statement.   
  
"that's good," the girl said, still rubbing her back. "why were you out here all alone?" the girl asked.  
  
"oh...i just...always hang out in hallways hoping to get hit by doors," she replied. she felt that she could trust this girl, but she didn't feel like repeating what happened.  
  
the girl laughed. "a sense of humor. i like it. what's your name?" the girl asked.  
  
"ashley," ashley replied. "and yours?"  
  
"ellie," the girl said, giving ashley a smile.  
  
"nice to meet you ellie," ashley said, a big smile on your face.  
  
"same here," ellie replied. "now let's move from this spot before this door opens again." they both laughed and got up from the floor, walking down the length of the hallway.  
  
• • ° ° • • ° ° • • ° ° • • ° ° • •  
  
a/n: there's my first chapter. i'm going to be writing more of it today, seeing as how i'm not at school and all. i originally wanted this story to be a stand alone, but changed my mind. it's going to be a short chapter story instead. please review to tell me what you think - it would be really appreciated! 


	2. chapitre 2

ashley and ellie - a love story  
  
• • ° ° • • ° ° • • ° ° • • ° ° • •  
  
time had gone by since that unusual meeting. ashley had eventually told ellie the real reason why she had been out in the hallway that day, and ellie had understood.   
  
"i understand what you're going through," she had told her. "i remember at my old school, i had been picked on alot by, like, practically everyone. but you just gotta ignore what they say about you."  
  
ashley had taken that to heart, even when paige had started harassing her about being friends with ellie.  
  
"look at who she hangs out with now," she had overheard paige say once. "the outcast of the outcasts."   
  
there had been much snickering to this comment, but ellie had been by her side at the time too, squeezing her shoulder, and spelling,   
  
"I-G-N-O-R-E."   
  
ashley had never felt so thankful. she was so glad to finally have someone who understood, who she could confide in, in fact, the only person since terri. in becoming friends with ellie, ashley changed her whole lifestyle, even her look. she had cut her long, brown hair and spiked it up a bit, and started to wear punk attire. she had gotten introduced to bands ellie loved like good charlotte, sugarcult, and the donnas. she had even tried to get a belly button piercing, though she had pulled out because of her fear of needles. ellie, even then, had understood, though she herself was pierced galore.  
  
but ashley never thought that she would fall in love with this girl. love this girl, yes. fall in love with her, no.  
  
  
the exact night it happened, the two were at a small teen punk club called the spitting stick to see sum 41 perform there. ashley couldn't think on what made her fall in love with ellie, she just knew that she had loved her ever since that night.  
  
sum 41 was busy performing '32 Ways To Die', ellie and ashley moving along to the music. ellie put her arm around ashley's shoulder and yelled to her over the loud music, "isn't this awesome?"  
  
ashley nodded, and yelled back, "hell yeah it's awesome! i'm really glad you took me!" ellie smiled at her and replied,  
  
"i'm glad i took you too!" ashley hugged her then. this obviously shocked ellie, who wasn't used to being hugged at punk concerts, but she did eventually respond, hugging her back.   
  
"ellie i'm so glad you're my friend," ashley said in ellie's ear, not yelling now that the two were so close. "you mean so much to me."  
  
"thanks," ellie replied. "i'm glad you're my friend. glad that you decided to be my friend though no one would talk to me." they broke away from their embrace and just smiled at each other before turning back to face the music.  
  
• • ° ° • • ° ° • • ° ° • • ° ° • •  
  
a/n: heh, heh, look at my wordplay on the last line. review please! thank you! 


	3. chapitre 3

ashley and ellie - a love story  
  
• • ° ° • • ° ° • • ° ° • • ° ° • •  
  
a/n: took a wee break to go read some other fan fiction...read alot of stupid humor fan fics...now that i'm nicely pumped up and hyper, i'm going to continue with my story...  
  
• • ° ° • • ° ° • • ° ° • • ° ° • •  
  
after the concert was over the two walked back to ellie's house, which was only a block away from the club. ellie let her and ashley inside the house and found her dad sitting on the couch, seeing as how the living room was directly to your right when you walked in.  
  
"hey dad," ellie said, walking over to her dad and hugging him.   
  
"hey els," he replied. he looked at ashley and smiled. "hello ashley. you girls have fun tonight?" he asked as they joined him on the couch.  
  
"yeah, it was awesome," ellie replied. ashley nodded.  
  
"well that's good, that's good," ellie's dad replied. "well, your mom's in the kitchen if you guys are hungry." both girls stood up.  
  
"thanks for the tip dad," ellie said as they walked out of the room and into the kitchen.  
  
ellie's mom was over the oven baking cookies, chocolate chip. she looked up at them when they came in the door. "hey guys," she said, leaving her position and walking over to them.  
  
"hey mom," ellie replied. her mother reached them and gave them a hug. "smells good."  
  
"yeah, i'm making chocolate chip cookies," her mom replied. "i assume you both are going to want some?" they both nodded, big grins on their faces. ellie's mom laughed at them, and asked, "so, how was the show?"  
  
"mom, it was sum 41," ellie said. "you know it was awesome." her mom laughed again, and said, "ok then. now scat, i want to make my cookies in peace." everyone laughed (a/n: alot of laughing going on) and the two girls left the kitchen and went up the steps to ellie's room.  
  
ellie opened the door to her room once the two had conquered the stairs and they entered. she turned on the light once she was in, and ashley looked around the room as if she were seeing it for the first time. it was painted with a purple and black scheme. she had a chest of drawers that was shiny black. her curtains were black and had care bears all over them. her bedsheets, as well, were decked out with care bear graphics. her carpet was plush and purple. a cd player sat in the corner of the room, purple of course, next to a cd rack. a good charlotte poster, framed in black, was on the closet door, with a sign under it written in ellie's slanted handwriting, "billy = sexy". all in all, it wasn't a very big room, but it was a pretty one. (a/n:gaa...my dream bedroom...)  
  
ashley sat down on ellie's bed. "take your coat?" ellie asked, as she opened her closet door and hung her own jacket up. ashley took it off and handed it to her.  
  
"thanks," ashley said.   
  
"no prob, bob," ellie said, hanging ashley's jacket up and closing the closet door. ashley laughed.  
  
"you know that was so lame." ellie laughed and shrugged.  
  
"oh well, i'll just be lame then." they both laughed. ashley fell back onto ellie's pillow (black with a huge picture of grumpy bear's face) and kicked her shoes off. she sighed and looked at ellie, who was looking at her. they smiled at each other.  
  
"i really meant what i said tonight," ashley said. ellie nodded.  
  
"i know you did." ellie moved to lay beside ashley, causing ashley to move over a bit to give ellie more room. they just lay there for awhile, not saying anything, just staring up at ellie's purple ceiling. a knock at the door brought them out of the moment.  
  
"girls! cookies are ready!" they heard ellie's mother yell outside of the door.   
  
"ok mom!" ellie yelled back. she playfully pushed ashley. "move outta the way." ashley giggled and they both went out the room's door and down the steps to the cookies.  
  
• • ° ° • • ° ° • • ° ° • • ° ° • •  
  
a/n: ok, that's all i'm writing today for this story. might not be a short chapter story. might be a, you guessed it, LONG chapter story. i just can't seem to get around to the groundbreaking first kiss...god it's so much easier to do with boy slash. please, as always, review! if you do, you'll get one of ellie's mom's cookies! :D 


End file.
